Under The Blood Red Moon
by Rikkutized-Crazy
Summary: Sora is the usual geeky, always-picked-on kid at school. When he meets a rude, cruel, cold-hearted, silver haired, substitute teacher, named Riku, his love could ultimately end his life. Yaoi! DUH! WOOT! HIATUS AGAIN!
1. Thicker Than Blood

_**Under The Blood Red Moon**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Thicker Than Blood_

_A little late for all the things you didn't say  
I'm not sad for you  
But I'm sad for all the time I had to waste  
'Cause I learned the truth  
Your heart is in a place I no longer wanna be  
I knew there'd come a day  
I'd set you free  
'Cause I'm sick and tired  
Of always being sick and tired_

Sora groans as he walked top the same old school, for the same old class, with the same mean kids. You would think that Sora's good looks would have made him popular, but it didn't. All for the fact that he was the class genius, which made him the target for insults, pranks, and bullying.

Sora slides the door back and walks into the class room. Sora feels paper balls hitting the back of his unruly brown hair, which refused to stay down even if you super glued the damn thing down. Sora slides into his seat, ignoring the many words scribbled all over the desk top. He pulls out his notebook ready to turn in his paper on… the most… embarrassing subject in the world.

S

E

X

The bell rings and everyone stops talking as the door slides in. Instead of Ms. Lockhart A silver-haired man walked into the room. He was handsome. No. He was beyond handsome. His platinum silver hair framed his sharp face, a strand falling into his cold blue-green eyes. He wore a tight frown on his face and he had a bandage on his cheek. Sora was so entranced that he forgot to breath. His eyes caught the man's which seemed to stare deep into his soul. Sora tears away, his cheeks turning bright red.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Kurosaki and any other name will get you kicked out of my class, and you, brat with the blond hair, put the porno book away." The man says coldly, flashing his blue-green eyes at Tidus. Tidus looks at him, his eyes as wide as a dinner plate. "Now." Mr. Kurosaki hisses. Tidus scrambles to close the magazine and shoves it into his bag.

"Now I distinctly remember that Ms. Lockhart gave you an assignment on sex. Pass your papers to the front and I will review them on the spot." Mr. Kurosaki says coolly. Everyone rushes to get their papers to the front of the desk as he walked to the front, collecting the papers. Sora shakily hands the teacher the papers, as he stopped at his desk. "Mr. Hikaru, vandalizing the school property is against school policy, I expect you to wash it off after school." Mr. Kurosaki tells the brunette. The class snickers and Sora looks down. He had already gotten used to the treatment, there was nothing left for him to feel.

"Dude that guy has like the six sense you know!?!" Tidus complains. Sora nods and looks down. "Awe come on don't look so down, he's, like, you know, a jackass for giving you detention for something someone else did. Plus if he looked at your handwriting he would know that you did vandalize that desk. Those fuckers." Kairi mutters. Kairi was Sora's best friend and she was the most popular girl in school. She was pretty yet tomboyish. All the guys wanted to ask her out, but she was a lesbian.

"Well bye guys." Sora mutters. The two of his friends wave and Sora walks into the classroom. "You're late." Mr. Kurosaki says coldly from the board. "I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Tilmitt need some help-" "No excuses." The substitute cuts. Sora looks surprised and nods. "The bucket of bleach is on the table, get the washing meanwhile I would like to talk to you about your paper." The substitute says calmly. Sora puts down his bag and starts washing the table. "I'm disappointed in you, Mr. Hikaru, Ms. Lockhart said you were one of the brightest kids in her class. Your paper says other wise."

That hit a nerve. "E-Excuse me?" Sora asks, his hand shaking with anger. "Your paper is a disgrace to your smarts." A nerve snaps and Sora whirls on the substitute. "WHICH PART OF MY PAPER WAS A DISGRACE TO YOUR STANDARDS?!" Sora shouts angrily.

He had had it. First he didn't even bother to ask if he was the one who vandalized the desk. He didn't even take into account that it wasn't his handwriting. He picked on Sora all day in class. AND NOW THIS JACKASS HAD THE NERVE TO INSULT HIS FLAWLESS ESSAY!! Sora's demons whirl around the room smashing the windows, overturning desks, bouncing up and down the substitutes head. Fire surrounded his body as he glared into the Substitutes cold, emotionless eyes.

"For one your paper is purely textbook written. It lacks self-emotions and experiences. You only wrote down what everyone already knows, not how you feel about it or why you would have sex with someone. It has no feeling, therefore you have an F." Mr. Kurosaki says calmly, swatting away the demons.

"I-I hate people like you. You think you know everything and you choose to take out your issues on unpopular people like me. You even blamed the desk on me as well. IF YOU LOOKED YOU WOULD SEE THAT IT'S NOT EVEN IN MY HANDWRITING! ALSO IF YOU WERE SO GREAT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN DOING TEACHING HIGH SCHOOLERS LIKE US?! SHOULDN'T YOU BE TEACHING IN SOME COLLEGE?! SO YOU CAN JUST SHOVE YOUR BULLSHIT ANALYSIS UP YOUR STUCK-UP HIGH-HORSE ASS!" Sora shouts angrily. He storms out the room angrily and then stops. He turns around only to see Mr. Kurosaki, standing there, smirking, with Sora's bag in his hand.

"Forgetting something?" The substitute asks. Sora turns red and snatches his bag out of the substitute's hand. "Go fuck yourself."

Sora walks out of the store, his mind still stuck on the substitute. That man was pure evil, no, the man would make the devil quake in his boots and could make heaven catch on fire with his pure evilness, and he was the reason for world-hunger and corruption. He was the very root of EVIL. He was the very word EVIL. If you looked up evil in the dictionary, Ka-Bam! There he was his picture staring at you with those merciless eyes. Sora's mind rant and raved over how evil the substitute teacher was, he didn't notice that he was being followed by a group of men.

Sora cries out as they pulled him into an alleyway, throwing onto the hard, wet, ground. Sora looks up terrified as they circled around him. "Hey, wanna have some fun?" One of the guys asks. Sora shakes his head and tries to run only to have them wrench him back, by the waist. Sora tries to yell, but he felt a hand cover his mouth as another hand slipped down his pants. Tears slipped down Sora's cheeks as the man felt him and the other snapped pictures. He feels his pants slip down to his ankles as another man unbuckled his pants.

_Someone please help me_ Sora pleaded in his mind.

There was a yelp and an 'oomph' as Sora heard a thud. He felt the other guy release him and Sora tries to scramble out of the alley only to be pulled back, by force, hearing a crack in his ankle. "AAAGH!" Sora cries out. "Do anything and I'll kill him." The man holding him shouts. Sora felt a cool sharp blade on his neck. He felt a sharp pain as a thin line of blood trickle out his neck.

"H-Help." Sora whispers. There was a rustle of a coat and Sora recognizes a flash of platinum silver hair. Sora cries out as the man releases him. Sora falls to the ground, a sharp pain shooting through his ankle. He turns to see Mr. Kurosaki, bending over, whispering something into the man's ear. The man's eyes widen and Mr. Kurosaki, strikes the man in the back of his neck. Sora tries to get up, but another sharp pain shot through his ankle.

"Don't move, you'll make it worse." Mr. Kurosaki says. He slips his hand on Sora's ankle and Sora winces, the pain shooting up his leg again. "Hmph it's not broken, but you did twist it." Mr. Kurosaki murmurs. "M-Mr. Kurosaki… thank you." Sora whispers. The silver-haired man looks up and smirks. "Riku." He says softly. Sora looks confused as Mr. Kurosaki picked up Sora, bridal style. "Riku Kurosaki is my full name. Since we're not in school I would prefer Riku." Riku says softly. Sora turns red as people looked at them weirdly. In a few minutes Sora was asleep in Riku's arms.

Sora groans as he snuggled into a soft plushie thing. Sora eyes pop open and he looks around.

_This isn't my room… hmm what happened?_

_I remember the store… then almost getting raped… Riku.. err Mr. Kurosaki… wait no… Riku… UGH JACKASS! There!_

Sora slips off the bed and walks out the room. He walks into the living room, only to find Riku typing something on the computer. The bandage on his cheek was off and he could clearly see a red cross tattoo on his face. It was beautifully designed and had other arms sticking out of it. When he looked more carefully, Riku looked even more handsome than before. His silver hair falling into his face, his features softer than the usual tight frown on his face, but it was still monotonous. "What are you looking at? And how many times must I tell you to stay off that bad ankle?" Riku asks, eyeing him sharply. Sora looks taken back then glares at him.

"I wanna go home." Sora hisses. Riku smirks and looks back at his laptop. "Not until you rewrite your sex essay. I called your parents and they said it was all right." Riku says in a playful voice. Sora turns red and then stomps his foot on the ground. "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP AND WHERE DO YOU GET OFF TELLING MY PARENTS ABOUT MY GRADE, YOU DICK?!" Sora shouts angrily. Riku smirks and points to the coffe table in front of him. On it was a piece of paper and a pen. "Get the writing." Riku says sadistically. Sora groans as the pain shot back through his ankle, limping to the coffe table and plopping down on the soft cushion.

"AAAAAAARRRGH!!" Sora yells roughing up his hair for the sixteenth time. Riku had rejected the 16th re-write of his paper which was starting to piss him off.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?! YOU CAN'T JUST THROW IT BACK IN MY FACE CAUSE IT DOESN'T MEET YOUR VIEWS ON SEX!" Sora shouts angrily. Riku smirks and looks at Sora. "Yes, I can, after all I'm the one whose grading your paper and you have to follow my criteria, after all Ms. Lockhart is on parental leave, which makes me your new teacher for a looooong time." Riku says, his voice dripping with even more sadism than before.

"IF YOU GOT A GOD DAMN PROBLEM WITH THE WAY I WRITE THEN WHY DON'T YOU SHOW ME WHAT SEX IS ABOUT!" Sora shouts angrily. Riku's eyes flash, and, in a second, he was on top of Sora, holding Sora's hands above his head. "Heh, alright, I'll show you." Riku whispers into Sora's ear.

_**A/N: AHAHAHA I'M CUTTING IT OFF HERE!! Review if you want the next chapter REEEVVVIIIEWWWWW!**_


	2. Love or Lust

**۝۩۝۝۩۝**

_**Under The Blood Red Moon**_

**۝۩۝****۝۩۝**_Chapter Two _**۝۩۝۝۩۝**

**۝۩۝**_**Love or Lust**_ **۝۩۝**

**۝۩۝**

His gentle cool hands slid under his shirt, the shock of pleasure bursting through his back, as Riku lightly traced lines over his abdomen and chest. Sora shudders, his mind racing with millions of different thoughts.

"You're turned on aren't you?" Riku asks in a sweet, sultry voice.

He leaned down and bit Sora softly on the neck. Sora gasps in pain and struggles against Riku.

"Please, stop!" Sora shouts.

Riku merely let out a soft and cool chuckle as he pulled away. He lifted up Sora's legs and suckled on them, hearing Sora let out a strangled moan. He moved lower, until finally, he ripped off Sora's pants in frustration. He slid off Sora's boxers and Sora squirms and fights against Riku's grasp.

"We're both guys!" Sora shouts, trying to worm his way out of his embarrassing and compromising position.

"Then why are you so turned on?" Riku asks in his sultry, honeyed voice.

Sora cries out when he feels Riku's hands grasp on his member. Shocks of pleasure ran through his body like mad, sending him into fits of pleasure and pain. Riku moved his hand back and forth, making Sora cry out and moan. His breathing became quick and labored.

"P-Please stop.. I'm going to-" Sora stops short of a cry in pleasure as he felt himself release over his chest and Riku's shirt.

"Hmm I hated this shirt anyways." Riku whispers.

He moves closer to the younger boy, but Sora withdraws quickly, as if he was going to strike him.

Riku sighs as there was a knock on the door. Riku lets Sora go, watching him tumble to the floor.

"Get dressed and wash yourself off." Riku mutters. Sora didn't need another minute and was off like the wind.

He had to get out of this place even if it killed him.

Sora sighs as he walks out the bathroom. He was wearing one of Riku's shirts and jeans which were a little too big for him to fit in.

Riku chortles and laughs into his newspaper. Sora frowns and looks around. Another man was there. He was just handsome as Riku. Then again Riku was a lot hotter. Sora gave himself a mental slap at that thought. He was sexually assaulted by the man and all of a sudden he thought he was hot? He was definitely going to find some counseling when he got back to school.

"Who's he?" Sora asks bluntly. The man smiles darkly and leans against Riku. For some reason it bugged him... it bugged him a lot.

"I'm just a visiting friend." The man answers coolly. His voice was as cold and icy as his eyes. They were a dark, mesmerizing gray. It was like looking into the eyes of a predator, a predator carefully watching his prey. His hair was a dark blue-gray color.

"It seems you two are much closer than that, well whatever." Sora mutters.

"Your parents called, they said you can stay over until you finish that essay. They also said don't come home until you do." Riku tells Sora, absentmindedly.

Sora felt a pang of pain and looks down.

"Figures." Sora mutters. His parents had always been like that. They were the Twilight Town Ambassadors. They were filthy rich and didn't tolerate any grades below an A. What was worse, was that, they were selfish bastards. They always preoccupied themselves with their dinner parties and out-of-town traveling. In fact Sora had spent his whole life trying to please them. He became the school geek, with perfect grades, perfect looks, and perfect image. Still they hated him and even adored his older sister and twin brother over him. Everyone knew that that was his sore spot. Not even the kids that teased him, dare talk about it.

Sora quietly walks into Riku's room and closes the door.

He slides into the King Sized bed and lies his head on the soft covers. He looks through his essay and sighs. He rolls onto his back and looks at the ceiling. The ceiling was covered in mirror tiles and Sora looked at himself closely. He looks even closer and notices a bruise on his neck. Sora jumps up and goes running into the bathroom like a bat out of hell.

He pulls down the collar of the shirt and looks closer. There were three hickies trailing down upper extremities. One on his neck, one on his collarbone and another on his shoulder.

"That bastard, how the hell am I supposed to hide this?!" Sora shouts angrily.

There was a chilling chuckle from the bathroom door and Sora didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"You enjoy making my life miserable, don't you?" Sora asks angrily. Riku merely smirks and wraps his arms around Sora.

Sora didn't even try to fight back. His body refused to. His legs felt like jelly and his stomach was doing back-flips, front-flips, and doing all sorts of crazy moves.

Riku's soft lips touched his neck and Sora shudders. He could feel a tingling sensation, rushing through his body as Riku slipped his hands underneath the shirt and feeling against Sora's smooth, silky skin.

Suddenly Sora snapped out of it. He pushes Riku away and rushes out the bathroom.

"I-I'm going to sleep so don't bother me!" Sora shouts.

He could still feel Riku smirking, with victory.

He felt the covers slide back and arms sliding around his waist.

Riku's body was pressed against him, driving Sora crazy with lust.

His heat, his well-toned abs, and strong arms. Sora unconsciously snuggles into Riku. Riku smirks and buries his face into Sora's unruly brown hair. The smell of Peaches and Strawberries met his nose and he takes in a deep breath.

Sora's skin was so smooth, like a baby's. He was adorable above anything else and he was intelligent, but not sex-wise. His hair defied gravity, which made Riku love him more.

No, Riku couldn't love at all... in fact he was born that way. Unfeeling and cold. He could only feel lust. It wasn't much of a feeling, but rather a need.

Riku sighs and sits up. He looks at Sora and sighs. That kid made him sooo horny, no doubt about it. In fact it drove him mad. No where were those magazines.

_**A/N:**_ _YES__, I GOT OVER MY WRITER'S BLOCK!! But I also intelligently deceived you into thinking that they were going to have sex. Don't worry, I'll be sure to write a steamy sex scene. IF YOU BE GOOD!! MUAHAHAH Review, next chapter will be out on time._


End file.
